Okatsu
Okatsu is a ninja working with Hanzou . She has a sister named Kaiyo. Also, Okatsu has control over the snakes. Appearance Okatsu is a woman with long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail, along with hair accessories at the end of her hair. She has light purple eyes and huge breasts. She wears a light pink kimono robe with black shoes and also has a black ribbon tied around her waist. Personality She seems like a cheery young lady to takes interests in handsome men both young and old as she was seen taking a liking to Sasuke Sarutobi during their battle in Episode 2 before Anastasia interrupted. In Episode 4 where she also takes a liking to Kakei Juzou and even mounting on him and flirting with him and after her illusion was broken, she still flirted with him until he shot himself to kill her. She just does not like it when she's been interrupted just like the red dude screaming and calling him an inelegant person after her illusion was broken with the wind allowing Kakei Juzou to move and break free from her grip but she was able to put him under grip after she dodged the bullets he fired from his rifle. Plot She made her debut in Episode 2 when she has a fight with Sasuke Sarutobi but, at last, she is defeated. She later appeared in Episode 4 with Hanzo Hattori when the group went at Izumo shrine. She had a fight with Kakei Juzou and when she is about to kill him, Yuri appears and unexpectedly halts her illusion powers with his gust of wind as Kakei turned the tables on her shooting through his arm and killed her. Equipment She seems to have a blade or a small kunai in her mouth when she brought out the blade which was tied to her tongue when was about to kill Kakei with it and she also used it to make lines on both of his cheek. Ninja Techniques Insect Puppet Secret Technique: Snake Egg Cocoon(mu shikugutsu hihi, ja kyoku gen ) - '''She is able to trap the user in her cocoon where she can put the user in an illusion making it easy for to be in control and do she wants to the person. '''Animal Puppetry Technique: She is able to control snakes. She has full control over snakes and uses them which ever way she pleases. Genjutsu: '''She is able to trap the person in her illusion where she is in control and able to do whatever she wants to the person. '''Quotes Okatsu talking to Anastasia - "Great! I finally managed to get this cute boy and i was looking forward to having some fun with him" Okatsu talking to Kakei - "I'm a snake charmer and i can move my arms and legs like a snake and i am gonna crush you" Gallery Oukatsu 3.JPG Oukatsu.JPG BRAVE10-02-08.jpg Screenshot_20181102-050745_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181102-051112_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181102-051125_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181102-050904_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181102-050940_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181102-050832_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot 20181125-172617 Crunchyroll.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased